


Never Wrong

by Higgles123



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: F/M, Filthy talk, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Ronald Spiers and sex. Need I say anything else?
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/You
Kudos: 15





	Never Wrong

You clung onto the edge of the bar for dear life. The ground beneath your feet was swaying and for some reason the bartender in front of you had two heads. Or was it three? It was most peculiar. You asked him for another drink, but you had suddenly lost the ability to speak apparently. The bartender tilted his head and shrugged, so with a frustrated sigh you used hand movements to get your point across. When a glass whiskey, almost the same amber shade as the wooden bar top, appeared in front of you, you winked. Well, it was more of a squint than anything else. It wasn’t pretty.

Across the room, the boys were watching you with something close to amusement and despair. Tonight was a celebration and you had certainly made the most of it. You had been the life and soul of the party, downing drink after drink and dancing with anyone who asked. Heck, even those who hadn’t asked were dragged unceremoniously onto the dancefloor for an enthusiastic spin. Even when you had practically leapt on him and forced him to twirl you around, ever polite Shifty had gone along with it until someone had been kind enough to save him from you.

Really, they should have taken you back to your quarters a long time ago. But there was just one little problem. A big problem actually. You had promised to behave if you came out for a few drinks with the boys. However, your fiancé would kill every one of them the very second he laid eyes on you. So far, they had managed to escape death at the clutches of countless Germans, but Captain Ronald Speirs was a different kettle of fish. Forget fish. He was a different kettle of something much more vicious. They were none too eager to face his terrifying wrath. In fact, they were almost certain they would rather face another German assault than their CO catching a glimpse of his future wife drunk as a skunk.

“I’m not doing it,” George decided. “I’d be dead before I could even get across the threshold.”

“Well, I aint doing it,” Babe shook his head. “I would really love to see my next birthday. Especially cos my Ma said she’s gonna send me something out of this world.”

“Don’t look at me,” Malarkey snorted, as Talbert and Grant uttered a similar sentiment.

“I don’t know why you’re all so scared,” Liebgott lit up a cigarette, enveloping himself in a cloud of smoke. “Bunch of fucking babies is what you are.”

“That you volunteering, Joe?” Malarkey raised an amused eyebrow.

“Hell no,” Lieb smirked, downing the last of his drink and standing up. “That hot little redhead in the far corner has been giving me the eye all night. I’m about to make her every fantasy come true. Watch and learn gentlemen.”

And with that, Liebgott sauntered away like a predator on the hunt for its prey, leaving his comrades feeling as though they were on a sinking ship watching their life raft float away without the ability to even try and stop it.

Glancing around at each other uncomfortably, they did everything they could to avoid eye contact. Someone was going to have to take her back, but whoever did it was surely facing a death sentence.

“I suppose I could do it,” Shifty offered quietly after nobody had spoken for almost three entire minutes. “I was thinking that perhaps I might head on back anyway, so it wouldn’t really be too much trouble.

“Good idea, Shift,” Babe patted him on the back as he took a sip of his beer, relief coursing through his body.

“You’re a good man,” Talbert winked, leaning back and letting out a relieved sigh.

Placing his hat carefully on top of his head, Shifty smiled and nodded his goodbyes. As he took a step away from the table, George ran a hand through his head agitatedly and groaned.

“I can’t do it,” he said. “My conscience just won’t let me. Letting Shifty go is like leading a lamb to slaughter. Speirs’ll eat him alive.”

“You’re right,” Malarkey sighed.

“You go on home, Shift,” Grant told him. “We’ll sort this mess out ourselves.”

“If you’re sure?” Shifty nodded hesitantly. “Night all.”

As Shifty’s tall figure waded carefully through the crowd, the remaining men looked at one another.

“How shall we do this then?” Babe asked.

“Uh, we could flip a coin for it?” George suggested.

“Good idea,” Talbert nodded. “Let me just whip out my five sided coin and we’ll get going.”

“Anyone else got a better idea?” Grant asked.

“We could just write our names and put them in a hat?” Malarkey suggested.

“Good idea, Mal,” they agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………

George swore under his breath as you almost tripped over your feet for the second time in as many minutes.

“George Luz, take your hands off me,” you demanded, as he put a hand under one of your elbows to steady you. “I don’t need your help, thank you very much.”

“Just humour me, yeah?” George smirked.

You nodded, your feet heading in different directions. You were trying to move forward but for some reason your body wouldn’t co-operate.

“George,” you suddenly fell to the floor and sobbed. “I think I’m broken.”

“Huh?” George frowned, peering down at your face. Mascara ran down your face in streaks and your bottom lip wobbled like a baby’s.

“I’m broken,” you squeaked. “My legs don’t work anymore.”

George bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Sweetie, you’re not broken. You’re just drunk,” he kissed your head soothingly.

“I am?” you whisper, your E/C eyes staring up at him wide. “Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad, Georgie.”

As you started to cry again, George rolled his eyes and patted your back, lamenting his bad luck in being the one having to deal with this.

“It’s not that bad, chicken,” George tried to comfort you. “We’ll get you home, get you a nice glass of water and some sleep. You’ll be right as rain in the morning.”

You nodded and wiped your nose on your sleeve.

“That’s a girl,” George winked. “Upsy daisy. There we go.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The first thing Nix did when he opened the door to the house that the officers had commandeered was burst out laughing. You were almost cross eyed and clinging onto George like a limpet.

“Oh boy, is Speirs is gonna be happy when he sees this,” he grinned. “So you drew the short straw, huh, Luz?”

“Unfortunately for me,” Luz sighed. “Say Sir, you don’t fancy taking pity on me and getting her where she needs to be?”

“You mean you want me to give her to Speirs so you don’t have to?” Nixon smirked. “It’s your lucky day, George. I may or may not have just beaten Harry and Lipton in a very expensive game of poker, so I’m feeling somewhat generous right now. Come on, Y/N. Let’s get you inside.”

“Hey Nix,” you smiled. “Georgie brought me home because my legs are broken.”

“Is that right?” he chuckled, looping an arm around your waist as he began to manoeuvre you through the open doorway.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking if I ask Colonel Sink really nicely, he might buy me some new ones?”

“Maybe,” Nixon snorted quietly. “Sure you don’t wanna stick around for this, Luz? Might be some good viewing.”

“I think I’m good thanks, Sir,” George chortled. “Good night.”

Nixon led you along the hallway, guiding you carefully until he reached the bedroom you shared with Speirs.

“Ron,” he called out. “There’s someone here to see you.”

Ron took one look at you and his jaw clenched angrily.

“Hey handsome,” you grin mischievously, winding your arms around his neck to kiss him. “I’m home.”

“So I see,” he can barely conceal the fury in his eyes.

“I take it I can leave her in your safe hands now?” Nixon smirks, unable to conceal his delight at the situation. “Oh and Ron? Don’t be so harsh on her. Not everyone can be as serious as you.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Why are you mad?” you frowned, once the two of you were alone.

“I’m not mad,” Ron lied.

“You are,” you argued. “You’ve got that mad look on your face and I don’t like it.”

“Well if you don’t like why did you let yourself get in such a state?” he snapped. “It’s reckless and irresponsible.”

“Well excuse me for letting my hair down and having some fun,” you rolled your eyes childishly.

“There’s having some fun and then there’s being like this,” he muttered angrily. “Anything could have happened to you and I wasn’t there to stop it.”

“Like what?” you folded your arms and raised an eyebrow impertinently. You tapped your foot impatiently waiting for an answer when suddenly it dawned on you. “Oh I get it,” you smirked. “You’re worried some guy might have hit on me and tried to take advantage of my drunken state? I’m right aren’t I?”

Ron stood unblinkingly, refusing to give you an answer. He was a jealous man. You knew it. He knew it. Heck, everyone in the fucking company knew it. The thought of some other man trying to take advantage of you in your drunken stupor infuriated him to no end. His hand trying to touch you in places that only he touched you.

You grinned wickedly, knowing exactly what he was thinking and knowing just how angry it was getting him. You weren’t ashamed to admit that the jealous glint in his eyes made you feel weak in the knees. Suddenly you didn’t feel half as drunk as you had only moments before.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” you purred, snaking your arms around his neck and breathing into his ear. “Tell me Ron, how does it make you feel to think of another man touching me here?” You grabbed his hand and held it to your breast. “Or here?” You moved his hand lower and lower still, until it skated over your centre.

“Don’t push me, Y/N,” he said through gritted teeth, forcing himself not to react. Forcing his fingers to stay still and not touch you like they were desperate to.

“Why?” you smirked. “Are you getting mad, Ron? The thought of another man’s hands all over me. The thought of another man’s tongue licking my-“

He grabbed your face and squeezed it, his eyes blaring into yours. You couldn’t breathe, but not because you were afraid. No, you were anything but afraid. This was what you wanted. And you always knew exactly how to get what you wanted from Ron.

“I warned you,” he growled, shoving you roughly against the wall. The back of your head hit the plaster with a smack, but you knew better than to complain.

With one hand still gripping your face, his other hand slid down your body, searching and forceful. When his hand slipped under your skirt and found the jewel it had been craving, he smirked. Moving your panties aside, he ran slowly inserted a finger inside you making you gasp and squirm. He lifted the finger to his mouth and sucked it, squeezing your face harder until it almost hurt.

“Mm, you taste so fucking good.”

“Please,” you panted. You were dripping wet and all you wanted was for him to touch you. To fuck you.

“I wanna hear you beg,” he started at you coldly, as though you were a bug on his shoe.

“Please, touch me,” you moaned, closing your eyes and imagining his fingers manipulating you until you came all over them.

“Open your eyes,” he ordered. “Good. Now you keep them open. You do not move. You do not make a sound. You do not even fucking blink unless I give you permission to. Understood?”

You nodded.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Yes what?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Sir,” you said breathlessly.

Satisfied with your answer, Ron’s free hand began a rough assault of your body. You moaned as he cupped your breast through the material of your shirt. When he squeezed your nipple, you hissed. You were in trouble now for disobeying his orders and he would make sure you were punished. He squeezed your nipple harder. It hurt you and he knew it. But like the good girl you were you bit your lip to keep from making a sound. With a smirk, his hand drifted down lower until it was right where you wanted it to be.

This time, when he pushed one finger inside you and then another, it took everything you had not to moan his name. His thumb began to circle your clit and you wanted to throw your back head and cry out. His eyes pierced your own as his fingers worked you up into a frenzy. You could feel yourself reaching your climax and your mouth parted, letting out a silent moan. Your eyelids fluttered shut of their own accord.

“Look at me,” Ron demanded as his fingers stopped moving.

You opened your eyes, panicking. You were so close. So, so close. You could have screamed.

“Good girl,” he grinned, as his fingers began their delicious attack once more. “You don’t come until I say.”

You nodded, your legs started to tremble and the fire beginning to build until it consumed you completely. Yet still, your body knew better than to take you over the edge.

“You remember what this feels like,” he ordered you. “I’m the only one who can make you feel like this. I’m the only one who gets your pussy wet like this.”

You nodded.

“Say it,” he growled.

“You’re the only one who can get my pussy wet like this.”

Ron teased you mercilessly, his fingers fucking you over and over again, his thumb rubbing you at the same time. It was torture and he knew it. Just when you thought you physically couldn’t take anymore, he gave the order and your walls clenched around his fingers as your release hit you like a freight train.

The storm abated and in the quiet sunshine following, Ron cupped your face and kissed you so tenderly that you could have cried.

“I love you,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against your own.

“I love you too,” you smiled. “And you know, there weren’t any other guys, right?”

“I know,” he smiled back, kissing your nose. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah,” you chuckled. “Although, I feel like I might be regretting it in the morning.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be here to look after you, like I always do,” he smirked. “Let’s get you into bed and then I’ll grab you a nice glass of water.”

“You’re too good to me,” you smiled, standing up on your tip toes to kiss him. “But first, I think that maybe I owe you a little something after that spectacular orgasm you just gave me?”

“Oh is that right?” Speirs nibbled your neck. “Well if you really insist, then who am I to say no?”

With a glint in your eye, you knelt down on the wooden floor, but before you could do anything else, a pillow came soaring at your head.

“No future wife of mine is kneeling on a hard floor,” Ron winked.

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, you shifted the pillow under your knees before sliding your hands to the buttons on Ron’s trousers. Already you could see his cock straining underneath the material.

Just as you undid the first two buttons, a wave of nausea crashed over you. You swallowed it down, forcing yourself to concentrate on the task at hand. However, this time when the nausea returned, there was no stopping it.

As you spewed out the contents of your stomach all over the floor, right beside Ron’s boots, you were vaguely aware of his hands holding back your hair. It marvelled you that hands that had been so rough only moments ago could now be so gentle.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. “Just give me a minute and we’ll get right back to it.”

“You know what, Y/N, why don’t we just get into bed?” Speirs suggested. “I can think of something else I’d much rather do. It’s something much better. And when have I ever been wrong?

A few minutes later, as you lay in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. With your head resting on Ron’s bare chest and his arms wrapped around you, you decided he was most definitely right.


End file.
